polyamory
by starrycoffee
Summary: in which alexander finds three people he's very interested in. ! i will make an actual fic not just a text fic when im done ok! be patient pls rated t for sex jokes n swearing
1. in which the squad finds out

edit edit: lmao sorry i was reminded to actually say who was who

turtlefAM! - john

lafbaguette - lafayette

wonder boy - hercules

myshot - alex

talkless - burr

newyorkcitiest - angelica

cinnabon - eliza

third wheel - peggy

and i will add more later!

* * *

 **squad**

 **turtlefAM!**

so i heard some kid started talkin to burr

10:33

 **lafbaguette**

?who

10:33

 **turtlefAM!**

idk but i heard he punched the bursar

10:33

 **wonder boy**

dang? how is he even allowed to talk to burr

10:34

 **lafbaguette**

10:34

 **turtlefAM!**

lmao i was wonderin the same thing. but burr doesnt look happy

10:34

 **wonder boy**

jfc john he never does. but ur there w them?

10:34

 **turtlefAM!**

ye hes not even talking tho. the other kid is the only one talking and hes rly loud...

10:35

 **lafbaguette**

sounds like someone who would punch a bursar

10:35

 **wonder boy**

lmaoo

read 10:35

 **lafbaguette**

? is john ok

 **wonder boy**

what if the kid was hot

 **lafbaguette**

cue

 **turtlefAM!**

oHNOH ES CUTE HE LOOKEDAT M E

 **lafbaguette**

told u


	2. in which alex is introduced

**squad**

 **wonder boy**

omg...john r u ok

10:37

 **turtlefAM!**

n OP

10:40

 **lafbaguette**

what a question herc

but whats his name? do u know?

10:40

 **turtlefAM!**

um. alex i think

10:42

 **wonder boy**

ahahh ur so calm now john

tell him to come here!

10:42

 **turtlefAM!**

too late him and burr are getting a drink near us

10:43

 **wonder boy**

laf go for the gold! hes actually rly cute oml

10:43

 **lafbaguette**

no shit

but why me? john has better social skills than me

10:43

 **turtlefAM!**

tru but hes too cute u can handle some1 like this

10:43

 **wonder boy**

10:44

 **lafbaguette**

iM BEING BULLIED

w/e fine

10:44

 **wonder boy**

so while laf does that

10:44

 **turtlefAM!**

?

10:44

 _wonder boy has invited newyorkcitiest, cinnabon, and third wheel to squad_

 _10:45_

 **turtlefAM!**

herc pls this is private

10:45

 **third wheel**

we cant let u three be gay all be urself! who do u think we r

10:45

 **wonder boy**

peg pls. its platonic

10:45

 **turtlefAM!**

yes were bein completely hetero

10:45

 **newyorkcitiest**

funny coming from you, john

10:46

 **turtlefAM!**

shut up pls. :))

10:46

 **cinnabon**

is that punctuation i see? im so proud of you, john!

10:46

 **third wheel**

lm AO ^^^

10:46

 **turtlefAM!**

eliza pls

10:47

 **wonder boy**

lafs comin back i think he got alex

10:50

 **turtlefAM!**

what about burr?

10:50

 **wonder boy**

he just kinda left i think alex and john mightve Burnedlmao

wait alex is drunk shit

10:50

 **turtlefAM!**

is that a bad thing?

oh

10:51

 **wonder boy**

oH

10:51

 **cinnabon**

what? whos alex? why is he drunk? where are you? why are you ohing?

read 10:51


	3. in which alex is drunk

**squad**

 _wonder boy renamed squad to yes homo bro_

 _10:54_

 **newyorkcitiest**

what is that suppoSED TO MEAN?

10:55

 **turtlefAM!**

i guess you could say

its not so platonic anymore

10:55

 **third wheel**

! hERC?

10:55

 **wonder boy**

alex was too drunk

10:57

 **cinnabon**

and?

10:57

 **wonder boy**

he kissed laf

11:00

 **third wheel**

!

11:01

 **turtlefAM!**

ohNO HES ENJOYING IT! W/O ME!

11:01

 **newyorkcitiest**

careful dont let that ego slip

11:02

 **turtlefAM!**

i dont have an ego...

11:02

 **newyorkcitiest**

exactly

11:02

 **wonder boy**

oh no? laf isnt pulling away i think he likes it

11:03

 **cinnabon**

i found his number

 _cinnabon added myshot to yes homo bro_

 _11:04_

 **newyorkcitiest**

living up to his name huh?

11:05

 **wonder boy**

funny i think he was taking shots with burr

11:05

 **turtlefAM!**

oh they finally pulled awahERC GRAB LF AF

11:05

 **wonder boy**

ROGER

11:05

 **cinnabon**

that was beautiful

11:06

 **third wheel**

i wish we were there

11:06

 **cinnabon**

angie

11:06

 **third wheel**

dear sister who can drive?

11:07

 **newyorkcitiest**

no

read 11:07


	4. in which they wake up

**yes homo bro**

 **myshot**

aaggh where tf am i what is this chat

8:14

 **lafbaguette**

! hes awake

8:18

 **myshot**

? what happened why? am i in an unfamiliar bed with an unfamiliargUY AND WHY AM I NAKED

8:19

 **wonder boy**

¯\\_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_/¯

8:19

 **lafbaguette**

whyam i also naked w him? w ait

8:19

 **turtlefAM!**

gee i sure do wonder

8:19

 **myshot**

! aAAa

8:20

 **newyorkcitiest**

you guys are so rude,,,,,,

8:20

 **cinnabon**

preach

8:20

 **third wheel**

dont deny it tho they probably did it anyway ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) its only natural

8:20

 **lafbaguette**

wht is that supposed toMean

8:21

 **newyorkcitiest**

i think herc and john took off both of your clothes to play around but...

8:21

 **myshot**

wHo? i willkill

8:23

 **lafbaguette**

oN iT

8:23

 **turtlefAM!**

gilbert du motier, do not runthROugh the house nakEDAAA

8:23

 **myshot**

i want to marry this man? my hero

8:23

 **cinnabon**

you cant marry a man you just met

8:24

 **myshot**

didyou just...

8:24

 **wonder boy**

fUCK lAFGOT ME EEE

8:25

 **turtlefAM!**

hAAAAAAAA

 _turtlefAM! changed their name to safe bitches_

 _8:25_

 **myshot**

pls

8:25

 **newyorkcitiest**

john no

8:25

 **safe bitches**

john yes

8:25

 **lafbaguette**

dont taunt herc i have a secret weapon

8:26

 **myshot**

fuck john right? dont taunt plss

8:26

 **safe bitches**

yes i would like you to fuck me thanks for asking

8:26

 **myshot**

wH?

8:30

 **wonder boy**

no! LAF FELL ASLEEP H ELP

8:30

 **safe bitches**

good luck :))

8:30

 **wonder boy**

john i s2g

8:30

 **safe bitches**

wHoo

read 8:33


End file.
